Ring Ring
by PainfulMystery
Summary: Hinata's going to a public high school for the first time and Neji warned her about the Akatsuki and she had no problem wanting to stay away from them, but luck doesn't seem to be in her favor. Rated T for cursing and minor sexual themes Enjoy XD


**I just found this story on my computer, I don't even remember writing this XD But I like it and I want to continue writing it~ Enjoy!**

XxXxXx

Ring.

A groan was heard and Hinata rolled into her pillow.

Ring.

"Oi! Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaata~ wake up!" Her younger sister's voice.

Ring. Knock.

"Wake up you two." Neji's muffled voice.

Ring. Smack.

Hinata didn't feel anything so she assumed her sister fell off the bed.

Ring.

"What was that? I'm coming in!" A groan was heard from the floor; yep, Hanabi fell.

Ring.

"Get up Hanabi-"

Ring. A blur of black and white.

"-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Ring. Smash.

A clock was thrown across the room by a grumpy Hinata. She had a sister rubbing her sore butt and an angry and shocked cousin staring at her window. Hinata cleared her throat and her sister jumped back on her bed, Neji still shocked, turn around to face the two girls; "Some pervert was staring at you from your window!"

Hinata mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' and plopped down on her pillow. The younger sister rolled her eyes, "The blinds are closed, you idiot." Neji gasped and looked towards her window, which was covered by the blinds. "B-but, I- when... It was just open!"

Hanabi muttered 'psycho' and turned to Hinata. "Come one, wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Hinata flipped out of bed and rushed around her room, gathering random clothes and trying to brushing her hair (the brush got stuck so she decided to just leave it in). Neji sighed and grabbed her. "If you didn't just break your clock, you would know that you still have an hour and half."

He guided her to her bed and sat her down, Hanabi came behind her and started brushing and untangling her hair. A pair of washed up short-shorts and a purple tank top was placed beside her. "This was on your dresser; I'm guessing this is what you're wearing." Hinata could hear a slight disgust in his voice. She panic and looked up at him with worried eye, "D-do you hate it?! Does i-it not match?! Sh-should I pick so-something else out?" Questions poured out the poor girl.

Hanabi giggled, "I think it will be cute; if you add some accessories! Neji probably just doesn't want other guys looking at you, in such a revealing outfit." Hinata smiled shyly and Neji turned a shade of pink. "Wh-why were you in Hinata's room anyways?" He dared, trying to change the subject. Hanabi shrugged, "Couldn't sleep." The boy huffed and crossed his arms. "You say that every time uncle is out. I never knew you were such a daddy's girl."

Hinata cringed as her sister yanked the brush out of her hair and threw it at Neji, hitting him right between the eyes. "..." A silence engulfed the trio, "Give it back."

"No." Hinata sighed, this was going to be a long morning, and she escaped her room before the morning hell began.

XxXxXx

After breakfast the trio split. Neji and Hinata off to the high school and Hanabi to her privet school. Nah, I'm joking. School can't handle Hanabi, she's home schooled.

As Hinata and Neji stake boarded to school the girl was sweating bullets. It was her first day at Neji's school. She was home schooled like Hanabi but her teacher was worried about her social life, which horridly low, unlike her sister. So, in the end she was transferred to Konoha High.

"Hinata?" Neji looked back at his cousin; he knew she was petrified of going to a new school, surrounded by a couple thousand teenagers. He sighed, "It's not going to be that bad Hinata, just stay away from the people I told you about." She nodded, he had listed off at least 100 people, and he also nagged her about some group called 'Akatsuki'.

"OI NEJI!" A loud happy voice was heard over the buzz of the talking students. A blond boy with deep blue eyes came running up, a boy with brown shaggy right behind him. "Hey man! Is this the transfer girl?" The brown haired boy asked tilting his head some to look at the girl hiding behind his friend. Neji nodded and the blond grin, "No fair man, school didn't start yet and you're already called dibs on her!" he half wined/teased.

Before Neji could knock him out, a dark haired beauty came from behind Hinata. "He's her cousin, dobe." The blond grinned sheepishly, the brunette face palmed, Neji calmed down a little and Hinata let a small gasp out, turning around, "S-Sasuke-san!" She squeaked. Sasuke nodded to her, "Hinata."

It was silent for a few seconds, till the blond broke it, "Whatever, hi! Sorry about earlier, I'm Naruto and this-" he pointed to the brunette, "is Kiba!" Kiba flashed a dog like grin towards her; Hinata replied with a blush and bow. "M-my name is Hinata! Please to me-meet you!"

The bell suddenly sang and Naruto dragged Sasuke off, Kiba ran off when some soccer buddy called him, Neji took Hinata to the office leaving her there to defend herself. 'Noooooooooooooooo, don't leave nii-san!' She inwardly cried out. The secretary smiled up at her, then buzzed a button on her desk and a door in the back opened.

"Ah, you must be Hinata-chan!" A booming female voice called out, the girl nodded. "My name is Tsunade, the principle of Konoha High." Hinata nodded again, not knowing what to say. As Tsunade was looking over her files, humming once in a while, another back door opened, showing pretty boy. He had blond hair in a high pony and bangs covered his left eye, his other eye was bright blue reminded her of the other blond boy- Naruto she meet this morning.

Tsunade glanced over, glaring at the boy who had come of the vice principal's office. Of course Jiraiya had let him off the hook again. "Deidara. Since you seem to be leaving so soon, why don't you take Hinata to her first class. And show her around school for the rest of the day." This time it was boy- whom was labelled Deidara glared at the principal and glancing at the young girl. He crossed his arms, "Why should I?" He pushed, Tsunade smirked "Because, around this time, Tobi comes in the office- since he always gets lost. I could make you stay with Tobi, if you like." At this Deidara's eye shots open. Oh no she doesn't.

Seeing Tsunade's serious face- with the exception of her smirk, Deidara sighed. It was either babysit this slutty looking girl or stay with Tobi all morning. Pfft, when hell freezes over will he spend time with Tobi on his free will! So, babysitting slut girl didn't seem so bad, she was pretty cute too. During the whole time, Hinata was blushing and playing with her rubber bracelets or looking at her converse.

"Fine. I'll take her, ya old hag." Hinata's eyes widened at his statement, he offended the principal! Tsunade huffed, "Watch it boy, you're already in the office." With that and a smile to Hinata she stomped back into her office. Deidara really look over at the girl and notice by the way she stands, she didn't have much confidence. Many she wasn't going to be such a slut as he had thought. He shrugged and pulled at her hand, leading away from the office.

"Damn bitch." He muttered to himself before turning to the blushing girl. "So, what's your first class?" He asked looking nervously around, "U-um, Hist-" She was cut off when he put a hand over her mouth and shoved both of them in an empty class room next to them. "Wah?" He shushed her and glance out the window. They could hear a loud voice, yelling "DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" And Deidara froze, Hinata took this time to peek out the window only to see the back of what look to be a young boy with pitch black hair, he stopped but didn't turn around and continued running; towards the office.

Hinata turned to look at the petrified boy beside her. "Is _he_ gone?" he shakily asked, she nodded and tilted her head, "Wh-who was he?" Just started at her for a few second before he answered, "My worst nightmare."

**XxXxXx**

**Ohdear, I'm going to adore writing this story~ I'm currently writing a South Park story which I have writers block for and my cousin and myself are working on our own story but I definitely gonna finish this XD **


End file.
